The under water girl
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: Zak has Dreams every time about a girl singing and him folowing her to a rock were she sings for him but what if they were mot dreams. WILL BE RE WRITEN!
1. Singing

"anything" Doc asked Zak who was looking at the radar. "Nothing and how are we even going to find this thing" "Well on our kur stone it said that there is a creature that looks to be human but lives in the sea so we have to keep searching" Drew said to her son. "I doubt doyle can keep his part going good" Zak said looking at his mom. they sent doyle out to make sure no one got in there way but he was not allowed to hurt anyone.

They were in the Saturday sub looking for the next key to finding kur before argost. "Well it's getting late we should go back to the hotel room and take a break" Drew said as they went to the dock.

The boys were playing on the beach wile Doc and drew were on the computer. They researched creature that is human but lives in water and they got mermaid. "Well what does it say" doc asked Drew as they started to read. "Mermaids are said to be beautiful and are part human part fish. they live in the sea and at night they sing but only the one the mermaids wants can hear. Every once in awhile a mermaid will lose her voice and have to drink pure water to get it back but it is on land so sometimes they will turn fully human and go to the water but they can only stay human for 24 hours before needing to go back to the sea. "So could it be a mermaid" Drew asked her husband. "Mabey but we will check tomorrow" Doc said going to tell the boys it is time to go inside.

Zak was a sleep in his bed when he started hearing singing or something. He got out of bed and walked outside it got louder as he walked to the dock and when he got to the edge of the dock he saw a girl sitting on a rock sinning but there was no worlds to the song it was more like humming in a way. He sat down on the doc listening till soon he started feeling very strange and then he just jumped in the water and swam to her.

**review if you want more -Rain out ^_^ $**


	2. Pure Water

"Zak" The Saturdays said walking across the beach looking for him. "I don't think he is- Zak" She yelled as she ran closer to the shore. He was soaking wet laying on the beach. "Zak wake up Zak please" Drew said holding him. "We have to get him back to our room Drew" Doc said calmly as they stated to run back.

Drew was checking Zak out sill out cold. "Hes going to be okwe just have to wait" Drew said to the other Saturdays. Awhile later Zak opened his eyes. "Zak are you ok what happened" She said now crying. "I don't know i remember hearing s-" He stopped now remembering the whole thing. "What Zak" Doyle said. "Nothing" Zak tolded them not wanting them to worry or think he is crazy.

The next day Zak was playing in the beach by himself when a girl came out of the water by him. she had brown hair and was wearing a 2 pice swim sot that was green and a little fish looken. Zak saw her and said hi but then she signaled him to follow so he did. They came on land and walked out to a forest like place. she now was wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt same material as the swin sot she was wearing. "Why are we here" Zak asked but she still just signaled him to follow. They came to a cave like place and she went in Zak following. after walking down a long hallway There was a lake she walked up to it then sat down by it.

"What is this" He said about to touch it but she stopped him then wrote in the sand by it pure. "ZAK" He heard his mom say. "I got to go' He said running out of the cave and to his hotel. After he left the girl jumped in the water drank some then changed into a mermaid and came out and said "Someday but not today"


	3. The Talk

"What happened" Zak said he had remembered the same thing that happened the other night. "It was just a dream Zak said. He was soaking wet but this time he woke up outside of his hotel room but then walked in layed down and didn't tell his parents again still thinking it was a dream.

Hey mom dad what does pure mean" Zak asked. "Well it means untouched It said on this book we were reading that mermaids use it to get there voice back why" "No reason" he said. "No that can't be she can't be a mermaid" Zak thought to himself "She a normal human who knew were the water was ya that's it" Soon Zak fell asleep and that same thing happened that happened every night.

Zak was walking across the beach that morning when he saw her sitting on a bench. "Hi" He said then sat by her. "I was wondering how come you did not talk yesterday" He said fast. "I lost my voice but i have it back now" She said still staring at the sea. "So your not a mermaid" She started giggling after he said that then she said. " Do you belief in mermaids" She asked. but then Zak's mom came up and said "So who are you talking to Zak" Drew asked. "Just someone i meat" He answered. "My name is sea" She said. "Sea well it was nice meeting you comon Zak we are going back to the sea to look for the creature so we have to hurry" Drew toldedhim as they ran home. Zak tured around to wave goodbye but she was gone. When he was in the hotel room and he looked out the window he thought he saw something swimming in the ocean.

**review**


	4. Argost Has A Plan

Zak had just woken up and was soaking wet again. "Man why does is this always happening" He said to himself.

Zak was walking across the beach looking for sea. He saw her sitting at the dock. "Hey" He said sitting by her. "Hi" She said back still watching the sun rise. "I never really told you my name, I'm Zak" He said. "Ya i guessed that when your mom said comm on Zak yesterday" Sea said. "Zak i need to tell you something" She said looking at him. "what" "You were right" "Right about what" "Come here i need to tell you something" She said grabbing his hand as they ran in the cave.

Above them hidden in the clouds was Argost watching them run in the cave. "So the little Saturday has become a friend of the mermaid. I knew my plan would work. All i had to do was send that beast to the mermaid's home then i would Lear her out to shore to find help and now it will be easier to get her now that she is on land. It would have been perfect if the Saturdays would not of got in the way but i still might be able to make there friend ship useful" He said wile giggling evilly.


	5. Into The water

"So why are we going back to the lake in the cave" Zak asked sea as they walked down the cave. "Just come on" She said. When they got where the little lake was she said "I need you to know this so i can complete my mission" She said getting closer to the lake. "What mission. What are you talking ab-" He stopped as she jumped into the lake and slowly changed into a mermaid.

"Your-your-a-a-a-a" "Ya i know but listen i need your help now. My home has been invaded by black tales" "Wow wow wow. Hang on first of all why my help. Second what are black tales" Zak said back confused. "Black tales are mermaids with black tales that can shape shift and i need your help because you can use your cryptid power to get them out" She said now coming out of the water. "Why don't you and your people stop them" "Because they have captured them and i was able to exscape to get help so please will you please help me" She begged.

"Well don't you like live under water or something" He said walking with her to the dock. Ya but i can make you be able to breath for 1 hour under water so will you please help i need you. With out you all my people will die and i will be next because that's what the black tales want is for them to be the only mermaids in the sea" She said. "OK i will do it but i have to go tell my parents" "Wait. Make something up so they don't know I'm a mermaid. If any one other than you knows Kur could be unleashed a last" She said. Zak turned around his eyes opened wide and he said "Kur did you just say Kur" "Well ya if word gets out every one will be in danger" She said. "It makes since now your the creature on the kur stone the key to finding kur" "I know but please don't tell anyone"

"Hey mom dad i am going down to the beach to a study shells and stuff like that" Zak said nervously. "Really" Drew and Doc said looking at him. "Ya i- gotta go bye" He said running out the door.

"You ready" Sea said standing at the dock as he ran to her. "Ya mom and dad think i am studying" He said now right bye her. "OK just a warning like i said they are shape shifters so be very careful" "Don't worry i will be careful" Sea then went up touched his shoulder. Zak suddenly felt like he could not breath till sea pushed him in the water were then he felt fine. Sea then jumped in and changed into a mermaid and said "Com on we have to hurry" She then swam down Zak following.

"So sea is a mermaid" Doc said confused. They had followed Zak knowing something was up. "Well now we know our under water human creature" Doyle said now all of them getting up and going to the Saturday sub.

"OK Munya the little Saturday now knows the truth about sea so it is going just as we planed soon i will have more than the mermaids i will have kur" Argost shouted. He was in his airship watching a video tape he Had put in the ocean. He picked up his phone and dialed van rooks number. "Yes hello van rook. I need you help and the pay this time will be bigger than ever" He said laughing in an evil tone.

**Please review**


	6. The choice

Sorry this toke so long!

* * *

"There!" Sea yelled as they looked at a city, well, what was left of the city.

"Wow! That only toke us like 10 minutes." Zak said.

"Well, it's not far from shore. Come on we have to-" But then Van Rook's sub came right in front of them. Abby came out, grabbed Zak , and put him in the sub before sea could do anything! The ship Zoomed off but sea didn't get a chance to follow it.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't little Sea." She turned around to see a black tail.

"Where is he!" Sea shouted.

"Oh, don't worry. He's just paying Arogst a little visited."

"What!"

"Let me fill you in. Argost came to us and told us how you were going to invade our city so we got to you first, but, the was a catch, get you a live and to him."

"Than Why did you take zak!"

"Well, Argost said he was your boyfriend so-" She didn't finish cause Sea yelled,

"Wait, He is not my boyfriend!"

"Ya, Sure he isn't but, Here is what you need to do. Come to our city were Argost is waiting, or, don't, but remember, You can only give Zak an hour of breathing under water, and so i would say you have around 45 minutes to get there before he runs out of air." After she said that she just vanished leafing shocked Sea a lone.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She said turning to the direction of the shore and swimming as fast as she could there, crying the whole way!

* * *

is she leaving Zak to die? Or doing something eles? Review to find out! Peace out!


End file.
